


Words Seem To Disappear When I Need Them

by wyst_ful



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyst_ful/pseuds/wyst_ful
Summary: just a little vent poem.





	Words Seem To Disappear When I Need Them

Words seem to disappear when I need them.

Every day I find myself picking apart flowers 

Letting their color spill out into my hands as I feel it seep into my skin, a mind wired for cracking codes and unraveling the truth

Yet when I’m asked to weave my tapestries of words, the colors in my veins have turned to blood

You see, just like me, the colors slink away when brought to the forefront

However, left to their own devices, they paint a world that makes any other devoid of life

My cloudy eyes gaze through the seams and into a world nobody will ever see

I live in a dream.

Words seem to disappear when I need them.

Whenever I’m with the people I love, laughing and playing like children again, the world swallows me whole and strings attach to my arms

My joints becoming porcelain again, ah, what a beautiful marionette!

Flower petals and butterflies spill from my lips as I spew words that don’t belong to my consciousness

Thoughts softly melting and swirling like heat waves, foggy as the morning after a rainstorm 

Head evaporating and becoming helium as I drift away from my watercolor form

I need to snap out of it? No. I need a refill of Atarax.

I need a crystal mind, not the blossom-woven cobwebs occupying my headspace.

Words seem to disappear when I need them.

They catch in my throat and die in my mind.

Ah, it’s been happening this entire time, hasn’t it?

Words seem to disappear when I need them.


End file.
